Talk:Van Satonaka
I accept that you gave me your characters. But if you just went with Van's (my favorite out of the six) group it would've surely been better. His group seems to have better ideas put into them and have powers that actually could be used and aren't ridiculous like bone making. I'm sorry I still can't fathom how that could even work in soul society. Razeluxe91 00:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) His transformation reminds me of Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, anyway cool character.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 18:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Just wanna say that i really like the zanpakutō, since it reminds me of my old character at NF, which I considered the best char I ever made over there. *sigh* Good times, good times Kai - Talk 13:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Dammit. I was about to upload that image of Van with the Zanpakutō. :/ lol. hahaha sorry pal =P I was gonna use a black haired one but I thought this one fit better so I went with it =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Lovin' It! I've said it once, but I'm saying it again. I'm lovin' the changes you've made, pal :P The new zanpakutō is killer and the new appearance pretty cool. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Requiem and Trance Wow, I must say that your character is probably one of the best on here, he is reasonably powered and has developed alot. As well as this, your Requiem and Trance abilities are absolutely epic, love the pics on Trance. Keep going at it Raze![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha Thnaks pal. I was just about to ask what you think of it but it looks like you beat me to it =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 03:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC)'' Lol, I am just cool like that :D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Van's got a kind of Shade-esque thing going on. XD. I'm teasing you of course. As it was stated above, very cool additions. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 04:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks...it wasnt meant to look evil but I guess thats the Vibe its giving off =P. And is it sad I knew you would see this without me saying a word? lol ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 04:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC)'' :Holy molly! ~~Van's gone and got himself something new~~ Very nice, pal :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Whohoo! I love those two abilities they're both freakin' ingenius! The fact that you've added drawbacks have also magnified their awesomeness tenfold - for once, I've got nothing to negative to say here. Great work buddy! Master N 11:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Additional generic comment about how awesome Trance and Requiem are, Raze. But seriously, this is one of the most awesome things I've seen here. I must say that a lot, yet I'm a hard person to impress at times. It's a 10/10 from Dues. PersonaSuperiorDeus 14:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol Thank guys....keep the feedback coming =D ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC)'' :I think I need to lie down before I fall down... Raze and Njalm spoke to one another without arguing! Counsel a la Kenji works wonders :p Sorry guys, couldn't resist lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Unique powers you got there Raze, theres a possibility that a fight between him and Kuro would be epic. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 21:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting concepts. I'm looking forward to seeing them in our roleplay. Well, I'd like to say the powers are original but they are essentially the spiritual energy version of the PSI form of Ageha's Melchsee's Door and Nova Melchsee's Version. To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed, since there very little changing in the wording, except for the instances of PSI which are replaced with spiritual energy. You even used the same descriptors for his Trance form by denoting the abilities as "Upgraded". I wont lie, Ageha's abilities are very interesting, but I think you could do MUCH better in adapting them into your own unique powers. On that note, Van should never fight Kenshin while using that power. Unless of course you want the entire bleach universe to be destroyed and swallowed into a black hole. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 13:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh I know pal. the powers themself arent done yet, this is just the base form.. Me and Ken already discussed it. I just wanted to make sure no one had a problem with it before i expanded upon it as then iy would just be pointless if everyone thought it was too powerful. =P ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 13:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' :One thing I've learned Void is that Raze makes the powers his own. Believe me when I say that this'll be something special when its fully developed :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks pal. You know how I work things =p ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 18:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' I expected as much. I was hoping this wasnt the finished product, cause if your Zanpakutou is anything to say, its downright brilliant. Cant wait to see the finished product. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course not. I always post the basis of a new idea before changing it around. lol I made the idea at like 3 in the morning or so and then got too lazy and sleepy to finish it cause I didnt want to do my usual thing of falling asleep at the com. But thanks for the commments everyone! I hope I won't dissapoint.''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 18:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Your still doing that? But no problems, Raze. I think you speak for us all though, Void :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I like them Innovator Eyes Doggy. xD